Eternidad
by Solei Dantes
Summary: La vida de Jack está en peligro y su hermana no había podido salvarlo. O eso creía hasta que Kyubey le dijo que podía ayudarle, si hacía algo por él...
1. 1

_Eternidad_

Sólo el que ama es eterno, sólo al que aman se vuelve eternidad.

Elle Vient elviiuxx

-¡Jack!

Su hermano desaparecía cada vez más en la oscura profundidad del lago.

-¡No, no, no!-

Ahora no podía romper el hielo bajo sus pies. Lo golpeaba con el filo de los patines, pero nada. Ironías de la vida, hace unos momentos buscaba no quebrarlo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- sollozó.

Parecía un castigo. Un castigo por haber desobedecido a su madre, por no poner atención, por no tratar de convencer a su hermano de no ir al lago. El lago congelado no era tan peligroso en invierno, pero casi entrada la primavera, empezaba a descongelarse. El hielo disminuyó su grosor y por obra del destino, se detuvo justo en el lugar más frágil. Su hermano le ayudó a quitarse de ahí, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte y el hielo terminó de romperse.

Se había arrodillado en el lugar donde su hermano cayó. El frío hacía que le calaran las rodillas desnudas, pero ¿qué importaba? El viento soplaba y cortaba ¿y qué, si su hermano ya muy probablemente había muerto?

-¿Piensas que su sacrificio fue en vano?-

Mary volteó a su alrededor y vio un animalito (¿un gato?) con ojos rojizos y dos coletas colgando de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

El gato caminó hacia ella y señaló con una pata el hielo.

-Tu hermano acaba de salvarte, ¿crees que no sirvió para nada?

-Yo… no lo sé…- las lágrimas le impedían pensar con claridad. Pero escuchaba la voz de eso que le hablaba, y aunque veía que su boca no se movía, lo escuchaba claramente - ¿qué eres?

La niña seguía en el hielo, con las manos pegadas a sus muslos y la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Las piernas comenzaban a dormírsele, pero no podía alejarse de ese lugar. No podía abandonar a Jack.

El animal se acercó un poco más a ella y se sentó meneando la cola.

-Me llamo Kyubey, pero eso no importa mucho ahora. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Quisieras recuperar a tu hermano?-

Mary intió que su corazón se detuvo. Sintió esperanza. Sintió fuerza que le permitió levantarse.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿De verdad?- De pie, encaró a Kyubey, esperando con todo el corazón que le dijera que sí.

-Claro, puedo cumplirte cualquier deseo. Si piensas que dar tu vida por salvar la de tu hermano es un precio justo, puedo ayudarte a reunirte de nuevo con él.- le dijo lamiéndose una pata.

Mary sintió latir su corazón de nuevo.

-¡Por favor, ayúdame!-

-Por supuesto, pero si hago esto por ti, tienes que hacer algo por mí.-

¿Algo por él?

-Pero ¿qué puedo darte…?-

Ella no tenía dinero; de hecho, muy a duras penas tenía para comer. ¿Qué quería entonces? De cualquier manera, lo que le importaba era su hermano, aún bajo el hielo. Conseguiría lo que Kyubey quería a como diera lugar, pero tenía que salvarlo.

-No, no. No me lo darás a mí. Se lo darás a la humanidad.-

En ese momento, la niña empezó a confundirse más. ¿A la humanidad? ¿La humanidad estaba ayudándola? ¿O estaba en peligro? ¿Qué tenía que ver la humanidad con todo esto?

-A tu hermano no le queda mucho tiempo, y no puedo revivir a los muertos- presionó Kyubey tallándose la carita con la pata lamida.

Lo que le urgía era ver a Jack vivo. Verlo fuera del agua congelada. Verlo VIVO fuera del agua.

-Lo haré.-

Kyubey dio un brinco, se posó en el pecho de Mary y una joya de color aqua del tamaño y forma de un huevo apareció frente a la niña.

-Está hecho- dijo sonriendo y la joya se desvaneció.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Jack salía del lago, rompiendo el hielo como si no fuera más que una fina capa, todo empapado y temblando exageradamente, casi convulsionando.

-¡Jack!- Jack tosía el agua fuera de su cuerpo y entre las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, logró decirle a su hermanita que estaba bien, pero que tendría que ayudarle a llegar a casa.

Kyubey se quedó en el lago congelado, viendo cómo los hermanos se alejaban con una sonrisa de felicidad.

:::

Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre tenía planeado recibirlos como siempre, pero al ver el estado de Jack se alarmó y comenzó a atenderlos. Cuando se dio cuenta que solo uno de sus hijos había salido afectado y que el otro estaba bien, empezó a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó allá? Seguro se rompió el hielo ¿verdad hijos?- dijo mientras pasaba una manta sobre los hombros de Jack

-Sí, mami- respondió Mary algo apenada. Sabía que a su mamá nunca le gustó que jugaran en el lago, y menos casi siendo primavera – Pero mami, Jack me salvó y…- fue ahí cuando recordó a Kyubey y su ayuda.

-¿Y?- preguntó su madre, que no dejaba de poner mantas sobre los hombros de Jack.

-Y luego, cuando cayó… yo… casi no pude alcanzarlo… pero en otro lado pude romper el hielo y alcancé a ayudarlo-

Mintió. Ella sabía que a su mamá tampoco le gustaba aquellas cosas que no parecían de dios. Y cuando le contara que un gato blanco con ojos rojos que hablaba había salvado con magia a su hermano, pensaría que estaba loca o que había visto al diablo. Era mejor que Kyubey fuera un secreto, así no le pasaría nada a él ni a ella.

-Oh… hijos, por favor, el resto del invierno y durante la primavera los quiero lejos de ese lago. No quiero que de verdad pase algo irremediable.- dijo su madre frotando el cabello de Jack con otra manta para que se secara.

-Está bien mamá, no te preocupes.- dijo Jack tiritando.

Mary se preguntó si acaso Jack vio a Kyubey, pero no se lo preguntó, ni él lo mencionó después. Así que supuso que no.

:::

Un par de días después Mary había dejado en el pasado el susto de perder a su hermano en el agua congelada, pero no lo olvidó, pues Jack no salía de la cama. Se dedicó a darle las buenas noches y los buenos días, a abrazarlo y atenderlo. Principalmente trataba de mostrarle una sonrisa sincera, pero era más para tratar de convencerse a sí misma que él estaría bien. Era inútil no preocuparse: Jack tenía fiebre, se constipaba, tenía migrañas, y un resfriado eterno. Y no parecía mejorar.

A los cuatro días del accidente, su madre le pidió que saliera y se despejara y que tratara de relajarse un poco. Jack estuvo de acuerdo. Su tos y sus estornudos no eran motivo suficiente para que abandonara su papel de buen hermano mayor. –Ve y diviértete un rato Mary-

Al final aceptó, de mala gana, y salió. Estaba nevado y frío, pero el aire no corría, así que no estaba tan mal. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al lago. No quería caer ella también, no olvidaba que el hielo se estaba derritiendo y que su madre le pidió alejarse. Pero se quedó, rodeándolo. Solo siguió caminando. Sus pisadas en la nieve se oían quedamente y sentía que pisaba conejitos. Comenzó realmente a relajarse por primera vez desde que Jack casi muere.

Puf… Puf…

Puf… Puf…

Tac, tac.

-¿Eh?

La nieve ya no estaba, el suelo ya no era blanco ni suave; ni siquiera era tierra. Era algo sólido, negro, pero se movía o eso parecía, como ver agua pintada de negro debajo del hielo. Su alrededor también cambió. Los árboles se volvieron más altos, más retorcidos. La noche había caído.

Vio que bolas de algodón de acercaban volando hacia ella. Tenían escarabajos por ojos y sus alas eran parecidas a las de una mariposa. No podría esperarse más que la niña fuera a buscar refugio en donde pudiera. En uno de los árboles encontró un hueco lo suficientemente grande para meterse y ahí se quedó hasta que la nube de algodón pasó.

Y se quedó un poco más, en posición fetal, tratando de ser fuerte y tratando de idear un plan para salir de ahí. Pero… ¿Cómo salir de algo en lo que no supo cómo se metió? ¿Cómo salir de un mundo sin salida? No resistió más y lloró. Las pequeñas lágrimas se quedaban en las mangas de su ropa, empapándolas y haciéndolas sentir frías. Se quedó con la cara pegada a sus rodillas, sollozando, pensando en que ahora estaba perdida, en que no debió ir al lago, en que debió hacer caso a su madre y portarse bien. O en hacer lo contrario y haberse quedado en casa, cuidando a Jack un poco más. Ahora no podría volver a la casa, o ver a su mamá o ver a Jack. Se ocupó tanto en sus pensamientos, escuchando su llanto, que ya no vio más hacia afuera. La oscuridad parecía el único lugar posible estar en paz y no sentirse tan mal por entregarse a las lágrimas.

Y no sabía que afuera, listones rojos comenzaban a recorrer los árboles; se enredaban en ellos, los sentían, los apretaban, los soltaban. Poco a poco se acercaba. Tenía las alas de mariposa de las bolas de algodón, pero más grandes, rosas; tenía también una corona, y plumas por todo el cuerpo. Pero no tenía rostro. De apariencia colorida y tierna -si es que puede aplicarse en este caso el concepto de ternura- la bruja se acercaba lentamente a Mary.

-Mary…- escuchó la voz de Jack en su cabeza. Algún día su hermano encontraría su cuerpo inmóvil, frío, en algún lado.

-Mary…- oyó a su madre, sufriendo por su hija pequeña, desaparecida. Su hermano muy enfermo y esto, dos desgracias tan cercanas la destrozarían.

-¡Mary!-

Esa voz ya la había escuchado. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y lo vio.

-¿Kyubey? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó limpiándose un poco la nariz y la cara.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Me perdí y estoy asustada…-

-No. Me refiero a qué haces aquí, en este árbol. La bruja viene hacia acá-

-¡¿Bruja?!-

-No hay tiempo ahora, tenemos que huir-

Saliendo del agujero, los listones se detuvieron. Los ojos de Mary enfocaron la colorida forma de la bruja. Al parecer lo que sabía de las brujas estaba mal. No se veía tan mala, ni era fea. Justamente cuando decía esto, los listones se impulsaron con velocidad hacia ella. Se enredaron uno en su pierna derecha, el otro en su brazo izquierdo. Y empezaron a volver a la bruja.

-¡Kyubey!-

-¡Mary usa tus poderes!- oyó gritar a Kyubey

-¿Qué?- ¿Cuáles poderes? Ella apenas era una niña, no tenía mucha fuerza, pero tenía muy mala suerte. Estuvo a punto de morir dos veces en menos de una semana. Bueno, la segunda estaba por verse, aún estaba atrapada en los listones de la bruja.

Kyubey corría tras ella, tratando de explicarle qué hacer.

-¡Piensa en tu madre y en Jack! ¡Piensa en ellos y que no quieres que nada les pase!- le decía

Los listones por fin se detuvieron frente a la bruja. Mary estaba casi boca abajo, teniendo la bruja en alto el listón de su pierna más que el de su brazo. Viéndola de cerca, no parecía enojada o temible, parecía más bien triste. Lo que debía ser su cara era un espacio en blanco sin expresión, sin nada humano. Sin nada en realidad; pero ella sentía su tristeza. Tratar de adivinar los movimientos era casi imposible, no parecía respirar, o dudar, o moverse si quiera. Se mantuvo quieta por unos minutos, unos eternos minutos para Mary. Después la bajó lentamente, soltando los listones.

Mary pensó en agradecerle cuando los listones se precipitaron de nuevo hacia ella, aunque ahora envolvieron su torso.

-¡Mary!- escuchó a Jack, a su madre, a sus amigos, a Kyubey… a todos a la vez.

En ese momento recordó la joya azul del lago. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso en este momento? Estaba sujeta y los listones parecían haberse fusionado en las vueltas uno con otro, pues por más que lo intentaba no podía zafarlos. La bruja comenzó a elevarse, levantando las plumas que formaban una especie de falda. Pero no era una falda. Debajo de esas plumas se encontraba una boca, con muchos dientes filosos.

-¡No, no, no!- gritó Mary.

Pensó en Jack, en que seguía en cama probablemente tosiendo aún. Y pensó en los momentos que pasaron juntos, las bromas, el lago congelado… pensó en lo azul de sus ojos y en cuánto le hubiera gustado parecerse más a él.

Los listones comenzaron a acercarse a la boca de la bruja. Ahora sí que estaba perdida, se la iba a comer.

:::

En un último momento, volteó a ver a Kyubey, sentado un tanto lejos, viéndola confundido. Se suponía que ya había creado la Soul Gem, entonces ¿por qué no la usaba?

Y viéndolo, fue cuando Mary cayó en cuenta de que algo tenía en la mano. Una joya azul, la misma que había visto en el lago aquel día. Volvió a pensar en el lago, en lo azul de los ojos de Jack. Y sintió otra cosa en la mano, sintió frio. Y el frio se extendió por los listones hacia la bruja. Y fue tanto el frío, que se rompieron los listones. Mary cayó pero a toda prisa se levantó para correr hacia Kyubey, mientras la bruja emitió un sonido agudo, probablemente un grito.

-Oh, qué interesante- dijo Kyubey mientras Mary se escondía atrás del árbol más cercano él.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tú hiciste eso?-

-No, Mary, fuiste tú- le respondió con simpleza Kyubey.- Creo que no te expliqué del todo el trato que cerraste conmigo –le dijo mientras se levantaba y daba la vuelta para mirarla de frente- Yo salvé a tu hermano y a cambio, tendrás que librar a la humanidad de las brujas como ella-

Mary se asomó con todo el cuidado posible a ver a la bruja, que estaba con las plumas encrespadas y un aura negra oscurecía su figura.

-¿Qué hago Kyubey?- le preguntó alarmada Mary. Pero la manada de bolitas de algodón regresaba para complicar más las cosas a Mary, y agregar estrés y miedo a todo esto.

-Tienes que enfrentárteles. A lo que veo, puedes usar el hielo. Úsalo para hacer algo que pueda detener a los familiares y a la bruja-

Mary volteo a ver a los familiares, a las bolas de algodón que se dirigían directamente hacia ellos. Y recordó a su padre, cazando aves para llevarlas a casa y tener una cena en familia. Recordó las flechas y su precisión. Estalagmitas de hielo comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, tenía armas ahora. Cuando sintió que estaban listas, las lanzó.

-¡Mary!- gritó Kyubey. La bruja había recuperado parte de la longitud normal de sus listones pero otros dos más salían de donde mismo y se acercaban a ellos. De los familiares quedaban unos cuantos, no había derribado a todos como había planeado.

Pero ahora sabía que podía pelear.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas!

Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Pronto tendré el siguiente listo y probablemente sea el último, no lo sé todavía.

En fin, luego subiré portada y hay una imágen de la escena del árbol con la bruja en mi profile, por si quieren ir a verla

Ja~ne


	2. 2

Hola :D

No quiero interrumpir mucho, solo quiero hacer una aclaración: notarán que uso los nombres de las cosas en inglés. Eso es todo :P no me gustan en español

Gracias por su atención :)

* * *

_**Eternidad**_

_Capítulo 2_

Mary recordó a Jack cuando quería espantar a los monstruos en la oscuridad cuando regresaban tarde a casa: tomaba ramas largas como lanzas y las arrojaba hacia ellos para alejarlos. De vez en cuando le daba a uno o dos y ahí morían para que los otros supieran con quien se estaban metiendo. Pensaba al mismo tiempo en las estalagmitas de hielo para las bolas de algodón, que poco a poco se iban formando a la par que, en dirección opuesta, hacia la bruja, se formaban largas varas de hielo, con puntas afiladas. Disparó a los familiares, los últimos cayeron muy cerca de ella.

Mientras, la bruja quedaba herida por los proyectiles. Las alas resultaron las más dañadas, por lo que tuvo que usar los listones como piernas. En su mano, Mary creó una ballesta, de esas que veía que tenían los caballeros del rey, y una larga fila de estalagmitas que dirigiría a la bruja. La bruja caminaba horriblemente, acostumbrada a volar se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, pero avanzaba segura hacia Mary. La ballesta estaba lista, y sus municiones también.

La bruja lanzó uno de los listones hacia Mary. Ella respondió disparando con la ballesta y dejando el listón atrapado en el suelo. Se acercó, lo tocó y se congeló de inmediato. De una patada lo rompió. La bruja volvió a emitir ese grito agudo de la vez anterior, pero peor. Mary trató de ignorarlo, pero el sonido era tal y ella estaba tan cerca que logró hacerle doler los oídos y bajó la guardia. La bruja se retorcía del dolor y tumbó a Mary.

-Acábala pronto, sólo la estás poniendo más furiosa- aconsejó Kyubey

Mary se sentía terrible, no quería en realidad matarla aunque ella hubiera tratado de comérsela

-¡Rápido, se recupera!-

Pero tampoco podía dejar que se comiera a alguien más. Mary decidió hacerlo pronto. Creó unas 20 lanzas de hielo más y una larga fila de pequeñas flechas para la ballesta.

:::

La bruja había perdido, agujerada de arriba a abajo, con la cabeza separada del cuerpo, yacía en el suelo. Los listones se movían como tentáculos, pero no tenían más poder y dejaron de moverse poco después.

Mary se arrodilló cerca de la bruja. Que ella fuera capaz de eso... no se lo hubiera imaginado nunca

Sentía miedo, miedo de lo que había hecho, pero también de lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. ¿Cómo fue posible? Ella, que se consideraba buena, había matado a un ser vivo. ¿Las brujas son seres vivos? Como pueden morir, consideró que sí.

-Toma esto Mary- dijo Kyubey mirando una esfera oscura atravesada por una varita del mismo color. -Es una semilla para que otra bruja nazca, una Grief Seed. Pero tú puedes usarlo para aumentar tus poderes y purificar tu Soul Gem-

El paisaje creado por la bruja había desaparecido, su cuerpo igual, solo quedaba esa cosita diminuta que desprendía un aura negra.

-Ese anillo que tienes es la fuente de tus poderes, y es importante que lo mantengas limpio.- Mary vio el anillo desaparecer y tomar su lugar la joya azul de antes. -Es más cómodo en la otra forma, así lo llevas siempre contigo sin llamar la atención-

Acercó la Grief Seed a su Soul Gem. En efecto, el aqua cristalino tenía una ligera capa negra que lo empañaba, pero al acercar ambos artefactos, regresó a su color natural.

-Mary, tienes que entrenar tus poderes, esta vez fue el miedo de morir lo que te salvó, pero no siempre lo hará. Mañana quiero que me acompañes a buscar familiares para que mejores tu técnica. Te veré aquí, pasado el mediodía.-

Kyubey se fue sin preocuparse mucho del estado emocional de Mary, ni por si lo había escuchado o no. Mary, de hecho, lo escuchaba, pero pensaba más en otras cosas, como la última hora que había vivido.

:::

Una semana más había pasado. Mary tenía sus altas y sus bajas; pero Jack... Jack sólo tenía bajas. Bajas temperaturas, bajos los ánimos y bajaba su actividad en general. Mary estaba volviéndose loca entre las brujas y su hermano.

Su madre poco a poco perdía la esperanza, Jack empeoraba cada vez más, y Mary se veía afectada terriblemente por eso.

La lucha con las brujas, aunque exitosa, provocaba en Mary un sentimiento de horror, de tristeza y de repulsión hacia ella misma que parecía crecer con cada bruja eliminada.

Kyubey, por su parte, estaba tranquilo, impasible. pasaba mucho tiempo, cuando Mary no lo veía, observando a la curiosa familia de la puella magi, diciendo en voz alta que el momento llegaría pronto.

:::

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo Mary hirviendo en rabia tratando de reflejar sus sentimientos en su voz.

-¿Yo? Nada- Kyubey permanecía sobre las raíces salidas de un árbol cercano. La actitud desinteresada, incluso a la niña le parecía alegre, la hizo sucumbir a sus emociones.

-¡Dijiste que lo salvarías!-

-Yo dije que lo sacaría vivo del lago. Y eso hice. Después yo no tuve nada que ver. La exposición al agua en bajas temperaturas puede causar en ustedes los humanos un fenómeno llamado hipotermia, en donde el individuo afectado tiene una temperatura corporal menor a la promedio en situaciones normales. Como resultado, su sistema no pudo mantener sus funciones vitales, por lo que murió. En todo caso, fue tu culpa por no haber decidido rápido cerrar el contrato.- inclinó un poco la cabeza al ver que Mary se tapaba la boca y comenzaba a llorar -lo único que puedes hacer es seguir peleando contra las brujas.-

Pero Mary no deseaba pelear más. No si había fallado a la persona que más quería... No. No más.

:::

La niña tenía un par de días sin comer, se sentía débil, perdida y sin poder.

-Podrías curarte con magia y ya no necesitarías comer- decía Kyubey, pero, al igual que las últimas veces, tomaba un rumbo diferente para dejarlo atrás.

Ya no importaba nada. Tropezó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido seco. Tampoco eso importaba.

Miró su Soul Gem por primera vez desde que su hermano murió. Había oscurecido casi por completo, pareciera que la joya fue negra todo el tiempo. La dejó caer y rodó pocos centímetros hacia su pierna.

-Debiste haber usado las Grief Seeds cuando podías, Mary- pronunció su nombre como siempre lo hacía, pero al finalizar, la morena sufrió un espasmo de dolor, y otro y otro.

-¿¡Qué me haces?!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

-No soy yo, eres tú quien se transforma en algo más que una puella mag...- antes de poder terminar, desapareció abruptamente.

Mary quedó un momento sorprendida pero inmediatamente volvió el dolor. Su Soul Gem, si la hubiera podido ver, se quebraba, cambiaba.


	3. 3

'ello~!

Traigo el capítulo final de este fic (:

No tengo mucho que decir, así que lean

* * *

**_Eternidad_**

_Capítulo 3_

La niña gemía y gritaba de dolor. No sabía qué estaba pasando o por qué Kyubey había dejado de hablar, pero eso perdía cada vez más importancia con cada punzada de dolor que sentía.

-No, no. Trata de no moverte. Esto terminará pronto.-  
¿Quién era? Definitivamente no era Kyubey. No, era alguien más. La voz sonaba reconfortante, aunque no mucho mayor que ella. Tal vez ya estaba a punto de morir y esto era parte de su alucinación.

De cualquier forma, no tenía nada que perder si hacía caso a la voz, y obedeció. Para su sorpresa, con un sonido de cristal al romperse, su cuerpo se relajó. El dolor desapareció lentamente, dejando a la niña disfrutar de su recuperación. Solo entonces abrió los ojos.

Una sonrisa tierna, unos ojos y cabello rosas estaban frente a ella, esperando a que ella se levantara. Era otra niña, uno años mayor que ella. Usaba un vestido pomposo rosa con blanco y el cabello en dos coletas alborotadas.  
-Gracias...- le dijo sintiendo la palabra desde el fondo de su corazón.  
-Me llamo Madoka- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.  
-Yo soy...-  
-Mary. Lo sé.- la interrumpió.  
-Pero... ¿Cómo?-  
-Bueno, sé muchas cosas. Sé que tu hermano te salvó y que hiciste algo muy valiente para regresarle el favor.-

Antes de poder razonar lo que Madoka le decía, apareció en el mismo momento en que la locura dio inicio.

-Jack... Tengo miedo-  
Estaba pasando de nuevo. No. ¡NO!  
-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- su hermano la reconfortaba -vamos a divertirnos, a jugar a algo- su hermano puso su mejor sonrisa a pesar de la situación.

No podía volver a vivir ese miedo y ese terror al haber perdido a su hermano en el agua congelada. O tal vez ella ya estaba muerta y por obedecer a Kyubey se la pasaría en su propio infierno personal, viviendo una y otra vez el momento que arruinó su vida y la de Jack.

-No, Mary.- Madoka estaba parada junto a ella, pero ambas a cierta distancia de la escena. Mary se veía a ella misma en el lago con los patines, temblando de miedo, de frío y por no poderse sostener adecuadamente. -Verás, esto sonará raro... Pero lo que les pasó a Jack y a ti, pasará de nuevo ahí. Pero diferente-

Mary, observó su tragedia como un tercero. Por alguna razón, aunque vio que Jack la salvaba con el cayado, y a pesar de saber que después de eso él caería y que ella se quedaría a intentar sacarlo, no sucedió así. Sí, Jack la jaló y él quedó sobre el hielo frágil. Pero cuando él cayó, ella gritó su nombre y corrió por ayuda. Eso no había pasado. Ella se había quedado ahí y luego Kyubey apareció para conseder su deseo.

Sintió curiosidad por haber visto la escena diferente a como sabía que había pasado; pero sintió más tristeza y vergüenza, ¿porqué dejó a Jack? No quiso ver más y apretó los puños y los ojos. Pero Madoka le dijo que viera, que pasaría algo que la haría feliz. Ahora había anochecido. La luna iluminaba con más fuerza el lugar del accidente, y Jack emergió del hielo. Su cabello había cambiado, su piel era más pálida, pero tenía los mismos ojos azules. Asustado miró a todas partes, pero se calmó al ver la luna tan grande y brillante sobre él.

-Verás Mary, yo no cambié lo que hiciste. Tu firmaste un contrato con Kyubey y tu hermano murió. Pero esto que te mostré también pasó, en otro universo, parecido al nuestro, pero con ciertas diferencias. Yo hice parte de este universo*.- Mary no había entendido bien lo que Madoka quiso decir, pero fue lo que dijo después lo que sí entendió palabra por palabra- Lo que Jack pasará ahora que está en esa forma será difícil, y no te recordará, aun. Pero lo hará después de un tiempo. Y cuando lo haga, cuidará de los niños del mundo, tendrá muchas aventuras y conocerá a nuevos amigos; y a todo a quien lo conozca le brindará diversión. Eso lo hará feliz y te dará las gracias por haber existido y por darle esa oportunidad de ser un Guardián. Todo porque arriesgó su vida por ti.-

La niña no cabía en sí, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y lloró porque a pesar de todo, había salvado a Jack... De alguna forma. Él sería feliz y haría cosas buenas.

-Pero no tenemos ya más tiempo- le dijo la pelirrosa poniéndo una mano en su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos -No puedo mostrarte todo lo que pasará con Jack, porque tenemos una cita en otro lado-  
¿En otro lado?  
-Te presentaré a otras niñas que arriesgaron sus vidas por algo que deseaban con todo el corazón-  
-Pero ¿qué pasó con mi mami?- preguntó preocupada.  
-La Mary que viste volvió con ella y, aunque tristes, ambas están bien; y lo estarán mucho después también.  
-¿Y qué hay de Kyubey? Yo no quiero que nadie pase lo que yo-

Madoka sorió cálidamente. Ella también había tenido ese corazón amable, y había tomado una desión, por eso ahora hacía esto.

-Ya no le hará daño a nadie nunca más.- Madoka vio un rastro de duda en sus ojos. Sintió que no estaba conforme del todo. Y, un tanto involuntariamente, la abrazó -Después de todo tu deseo se cumplió. Quisiste tanto a tu hermano que lo volviste eterno. Y al mismo tiempo, has ganado tu eternidad por eso.-

Mary se sintió más tranquila con esa respuesta. Sintió que flotaba, que podía volar y que todo estaba bien ahora. Por que ahora de verdad todo estaría bien siempre.

* * *

*Por si acaso, y porque ya alguien me lo pidió, pongo una explicación de lo de los universos:

En PMMM, Madoka cambia el universo matando a la bruja en que se convertiria y blablabla. Pues el universo 1, digamos el original, es lo que pasa en el fic. Después está el universo "re-creado" por ella, que es dnd pasa lo de la peli de rotg y el final del fic :D

Fin


End file.
